Talk:Erik the Slayer/Archive 1
Hearthfire Steward bug Erik can become a steward for one of your houses in the Hearthfire DLC but he is currently bugged. *Upon arrival at the house he offers to be your steward. If you accept he will at that time not have the normal steward dialogue and instead offer to go adventuring with you again for free but, if you leave him be, he will wander off and do things on the property like any other steward. *If you accept his offer to be a follower, when you dismiss him he says he will head back to Rorikstead but instead returns to the property of which he is steward. *If you leave him at the property and fast travel to go do something else, when you come back he will have the steward dialogue and get you property improvements and building materials. You may have to be gone for a game day or two or log out of the game and back in. *Once he is your "actual" steward with steward dialogue, he still wants to go adventuring with you but asks you to pay 500 septims as if he were a mercenary instead of an employee. Opposite of how he acts normally in which he offers to go adventuring with you for free after the first hire. *If you pay him the second 500 septim fee and go on an adventure, when you release him from service he will at first go back to non-steward dialogue asking to go adventuring again for free. *After resetting him by traveling off for a day or two—and/or logging off the game—he will again have steward dialogue. Unfortunately he will also be asking for 500 septims to go adventuring with you again. Wait time length? I completed Erik's quest to gain his father's support by choosing to help them out with the money, even though I could have chosen the no-cost persuade option. I simply thought this was more practically helpful to them. Erik tells me to return after a while and see him again. It's been several days game time and returning to Rorikstead shows no changes, almost making me think I didn't do the quest, if not for the fact that Erik no longer offers his quest. Anyone know approximately how long it will take before Erik becomes a hireable adventurer? This MUST be a bug as you should just have to wait like an hour and it should be done. Ubern (talk) 23:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Agreed on merging with Erik, since that is the name he is initially encountered under. Ubern (talk) 23:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I realized it must be a bug too, after several game weeks of waiting. Didn't really pay attention to the game time so have no idea just how long, but long enough to know it's not normal. So glad I'm playing on the PC, at least I can use the console to do a workaround and not miss out, much. I found the commands on the other Elder Scrolls wiki "Unofficial Elder Scrolls Pages" (UESP). The captcha's not showing up correctly so I can't add the link directly, please google it. The specific page on that wiki is "Erik the Slayer (quest)". By setting the quest stage to the last part where I think it went wrong, I returned to Erik (again) after convincing his father, and then he told me to come back later (again) when he's an adventurer and perhaps swap stories. Then I fast travelled to the nearest safe place, which happened to be Whiterun, and fast travelled back to Rorikstead, and there was Erik the Slayer this time. In case anyone needs to do the same thing, the entire console command is: "setstage RoriksteadFreeform 20" (without quotations). The "20" represents the specific stage of the quest you need to set to. See the original page for more details if you need a different stage. And for safety, remember to do save backups before using console and don't use it while actually standing in Rorikstead. ^^^^^^I had the same problem, what I did was tell him I talked to his dad, said our thanks, then waited for him to sit down in a wooden chair - that triggered the option to hire him. Same problem I have w/ Warmaiden where she won't give me the buy/sell option until she starts working on one of her pieces of smithing equipment, then the option triggers.***** I had him as my follower while starting the Companions Quests. He was replaced by the Circle Members, and said he was going back to Roristead. Upon completion, I haven't been able to find him anywhere. I checked the Inn that we first met, around the farm, all of Rorikstead and Whiterun... It's like he disappeared. With all my good loot. -_- 08:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Erik Dies If Erik dies, is his body moved to one of the halls of the dead? Or if he dies in a cave, does the body stay there? Reversinator (talk) 20:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) marry erik the slayer! so i tried everything to marry erik but nothing works! can enywone tell me what to do? i tried coments but they dont work! i hope somewone knows and can help me and manny other people with the same problem! i know its a bug in the game so you can only marry him with coments! Still paying for his help? The wiki page says that after you hire Erik for the first time, he won't charge you again in the future. However, I have dismissed him twice since the first time I hired him. Once during the Companions quest when I had to take on Farkas as a follower, and again when I dismissed him in order to hire Marcurio so I could make him my steward. Both times, when going back to Erik, he charges me the 500septim fee. I'm short on gold this time and he commented that I'm a little short, and to come back when I have the money. Why is he still charging me if he's not supposed to? I have base Skyrim and Hearthfire, but not Dawnstar if that helps. Mewmew34 (talk) 01:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) They need to make him eligible for marriage! I've made far too many visits to Rorikstead just to stare at him. He'd also go well with my adopted children, the twins from the same village. OperaGhost33 (talk) 19:37, September 22, 2012 (UTC) it says he is wedable but in game their isnt the option when i wear the amulet of mara is this a bug or is he not ment to be listed? Marriage. You can't actually marry Erik the Slayer without console commands and I can't figure out how to edit his box to remove it from the services.LordVukodlak (talk) 04:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) It said in the Skyrim Game Guide that you can marry Erik the Slayer, but when I go around him wearing an Amulet of Mara, he just does his regular mercenary line. Is this a bug? 19:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Try doing his questline first that may make him more inclined to marry you. Marriage consule command bug! I got married to Erik using consule commands and he moved back to rorikstead, when I ask him to move to another house the dialogue is cut of entirely I also used the have and to hold mod where you have a reception can anyone help me? 19:58, February 9, 2014 (UTC) oke i dont know what to do anymore! i tried coments but i am doing soething wrong! can somewone pleace tell me the COMPLETE coment so i can try and do that! (UTC) btw i am verry sorry for my bad englisch its kinda new to me! (UTC)